Twister
by xxABCxx393
Summary: A normal day off for the Camp Rock Legends. Yeah today...not so much


**This story is posted on two other sites, so some of you may have read it. But its changed here to Jason Nate and Shane so that I can get some different feedback. Lemme know what you think!! (I do not own Connect Three, any of their music, or Frankie ((I didnt know his name in Camp Rock...if he even had one...)) or anything else that it doesnt seem like i own)**

Twister

For once in a long time, it was quiet in the Grey's Texas household. For the family, it was a very rare day. A day off. Paul and Denise Grey were enjoying some quality time together in the living room, curled up together in front of the TV and enjoying each other's presents. Jason, Nate, Shane and Frankie were all upstairs in their rooms sound asleep. There's nothing more that they like to do then sleep in on a day off. At 11:00, the alarm clock went off, causing the second eldest Jonas to slam his hand into it, trying to turn the annoying…_thing…_ off.

"Jasonnnnnn…make it go away." Shane mumbled from underneath the covers. Shane heard a loud crash, a poked his head out of the blanket to see that Jason threw it across the room. He stifled a laugh as Jason buried his face into his pillow. He laughed out loud when the alarm clock went off again, causing Jason to actually get out of bed and turn it off properly. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now.

"Well I've had my entertainment for the day." Shane said as he looked at the now broken alarm clock. Jason groaned. Shane just laughed, and it turned into hysterics as Jason rolled over and fell off the bed. At that moment, Nate decided to walk by. He continued walking past the open door, but then came back and raised his eyebrow. All Nate saw was Shane laughing hysterically on his bed. It wasn't until he saw Jason that he joined Shane in laughter. His eyes fell on the broken alarm clock and that only made him laugh harder. The 16 year old stumbled over and fell onto Jason's bed, trying to calm him down. It wasn't long until Jason joined in, and by now they all had tears in their eyes. Their parents heard the commotion from downstairs and were now standing in the doorway watching their three eldest with amusement.

"Wait…what are we laughing at?" Nate asked once he was able to catch his breath. Shane and Jason looked at each other then back at Nate. All three of them burst into laughter once more.

If only it could last.

After the boys calmed down, they all decided to go out for breakfast. They woke up Frankie, who had slept through the whole laughing issue. They went to a small little shop called the "Pancake House". They were the only ones in there, which was nice because they didn't get mobbed and there was no continuous photography. They ate and talked, and it was nice to just be out as a family, not as Connect Three and friends.

"So what are we doing today?" Shane asked with a mouthful of pancakes. His mother scolded him for the food, but it was his father that answered him.

"Nothing. There is nothing to do today except for relax and spend time doing what we want to do." Jason, Shane, Nate and Frankie looked at each other, grinning. This meant a day of nothing but outdoor fun for the four boys. They all finished their breakfast and went into their cars.

"Oh Nate, would you mind running to the store for me?" Mrs. Jonas asked her second youngest son. "We need a few things." Nate nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket and began walking towards his car. The family took two cars, just because its usually too cramped in their parents small car.

"You guys wanna come with?" Nate asked as he opened his car door.

"Nah I'm good." Both Jason and Shane said in sync. Nate responded with a wave and climbed into his black mustang. He started the ignition. He was about to pull out when he heard a knock on his window.

"Yes Shane?" Nate asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as he rolled down the window. He was a bit surprised when Shane reached in the car and hugged him.

"Love ya bro. Drive carefully." He ruffled his little brothers' curls.

"Love you too." Nate replied, slightly raising his eyebrow. Shane looked at him and laughed.

"What, is it a crime to love my brother?" Nate just shook his head, laughing at Shane. "Don't charge me for the crime!!" Shane yelled as he walked away from the mustang. Nate laughed and adjusted his mirrors before pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the street towards the towns' supermarket. Shane and Jason walked over to their parents, asking if they could walk the short distance home instead of cramping into the car. Their parents agreed, told them to be careful and got into the car.

"You ok?" Jason asked once their parents were out of earshot. Shane nodded, although he has this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling off. He just thought that Nate driving off like that was a bad idea and that maybe he should have gone with him. Jason could see right through him. He stopped walking and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Kev. Just got a bad feeling about today, that's all." Jason looked at him with a confused expression. "I dunno. I just keep thinking that something bad is gonna happen. I don't know what and I don't know why…but I do." He just shrugged it off and continued walking, Jason following. The two walked home in silence, Shane's words still stuck in both their heads.

When they arrived home, their parents were upstairs and Frankie was in his room playing. Jason and Shane went over and turned on the TV, deciding to wait until Nate gets home to go do something. Jason was in control of the remote, as always, and put music videos on. Single Ladies came on, causing Shane to groan and Jason to laugh.

"Oh come on Shane, that was your idea to offer that to the fans. You had to see it coming." Shane groaned again and leaned over the couch to get the remote. Jason pulled away and now it was an epic war for the remote. Shane lunged at Jason just as he stood up. Shane went face first into the couch, and groaned –again. Jason was laughing but was interrupted by the loud beeping of the TV. The music video had disappeared and now there was a weatherman in front of wreckage. It looked terrible. Where ever this guy was Shane and Jason were glad that they weren't there.

"As you can see behind me, tragedy has struck this small Texas town." Shane and Jason each stopped breathing. "Downtown is now completely destroyed after a touch tornado hit. This tornado can appear anywhere at anytime, so everyone is advised to begin heading to their shelters. This tornado is ranked a 5 on the scale, the worst this town has seen in over 50 years." By now Jason had moved over to Shane and sat next to him on the couch. Neither of them were paying attention to what the weatherman was saying, their eyes were glued to the wreckage behind him. There was a fallen building; I think a better description would be a collapsed, torn, horrid building was now lying on the ground. There was debris everywhere; you couldn't even see the road anymore. Papers, buildings, bricks, anything and everything was now on the ground. Smoke was rising from every direction; fires were in a few cars and remains of buildings. To Shane and Jason it felt like the fire was right there next to them because right next to Mr. Weatherman…

was a broken black mustang.

"As of right now, no survivors have been found."


End file.
